The paintball tournament
by Stix008
Summary: PAINTBALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story I'm writing it is about Minecraft paintball XD! This version of paintball is based off the version from Mineplex. Please read, review, like, favourite and follow. ~Stix008**

_**Chapter 1 Hi!**_

Hi my name is Oliver you can just call me Ollie. I have brown hair and hazel eyes and this is my story…

I was playing in my first paintball match ever, I had no idea how to play and I only had a paintball rifle and I wasn't exactly the world's fastest person or the best at dodging (My reflexes weren't the fastest) . My grand plan was to eventually enter a paintball tournament and work away with my share of the prize as I knew it was a team prize. But first I needed to practise so that's why I signed up to a local team for the day, it was just one of the teams people play in for pleasure I was lucky enough to score a spot on nether team as it usually had the strongest players.

Gunfire is all around me, agonised screams and splashes of water and paint. When all of a sudden almost in slow motion I see a paintball flying towards my head, then I hear a shout of "WATCH OUT!" all of a sudden I'm thrown to the ground as the deadly paintball wizzes past me. I look down towards my chest to see a girl who looks around 13 with blonde hair, brown eyes and glasses sitting on my stomach.

"Thanks" I say.

"No problem" is her response.

Her eyes seemed to be drawing me in almost like she was hypnotizing me.

"Hey don't you think we should get up and play the game?" she asked breaking the spell.

"Oh yeah um sure" I said blushing like an idiot.

We immediately plunged back into the game with her saving my neck more than one times.

_After the match…_

I caught up with her again whilst everyone was leaving.

"Hey thanks for having my neck back there" I said sticking out my hand "The names Oliver"

"Bethany" she replied shaking my hand "Nice to meet ya"

"You too" I said again blushing "hey I was planning to go out for dinner by myself to celebrate the win just at a sushi place nothing fancy do you wanna join me?"

"I would love to Oliver"

We started to walk towards the little sushi shop discussing stuff like the latest paintball gun and armour. She knew all kinds of amazing things and was able to give me a great deal of tips. When we got to the restaurant and had ordered and everything I made a split second decision to tell her about my plan.

"ya know I always wanted to a paintball shotgun" I said

"Really? I know someone you could get a good deal with" she replied "got my machine gun for at least 1000 less than if I had got it offline."

"You have the paintball machine gun!?" I asked excitedly "Hey Beth, can I tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm gonna start a new paintball team and we need a machine gunner, so would you like to join?"

"Hmmm I don't know" she said

"Well how about you meet me outside the arena tomorrow at 6:00am and you can meet the rest of the team?"

"Okay sure!" she happily replied.

"Shall I walk you home?" I said as I paid for our food.

"Yeah ok."

As we walked home I told her about my paintball team.

"So we are called 'Cataclysmic Revelations' and our colour is red" I told her.

"Wow sounds pretty awesome" she said.

"Yeah" I said.

When we arrived back at her house I walked her to the door, she turned to face me at the door.

"This was really nice Oliver, thank you." And with that she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went inside leaving me stunned on the front step.

"YES!" I shouted as I walked away because the girl of my dreams just kissed me…

**Well that wraps up chapter 1! Hoped you enjoyed it 'cause this was a **_**LOT**_ **harder to write then my other story XD. ~Stix008**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is just an FYI I will be accepting OC's for my Paintball team we need 15 players here is current team line-up.**

**Oliver/Rifle and Leader**

**Bethany/machine gun**

**Luke/Shotgun**

**Sam/Machine gun**

**Kendall/Shotgun**

**Griffin/ Sniper**

**Pixel/ Healer**

**Ok guys send me any OC's you want you can PM me or email me here at stix1111 ~Stix008**


End file.
